


Freedom and Home

by Killaway



Series: Blue Blood is Warm just like Crimson [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killaway/pseuds/Killaway
Summary: Hank doesn't know what to think anymore. But, he does know that Connor will never be alone.





	Freedom and Home

Hank didn't know what to believe anymore. With the rising chaos of the Android revolution, his mind often drifted to his partner. Connor was in all sense of the word an Android. Calculated, literal, with an odd humour based off their interactions. And while Connor was definitely adapting, it often left questions unanswered. 

Connor had saved Hank on that roof, rather than chasing the deviant. And while Hank was relieved, it didn't make much sense. With as much experience as Hank has he would have easily been able to pull himself back up. But Connor seemed to react on instinct rather than calculate his options. 

The Eden Club incident was a messy one. With Hank renting more than one man's share of different sex partners. Connor reassured that it was for the investigation, but to Hank it was still strange to see his synthetic skin peel back as they shared memories. When they had let the two deviants go, Hank had honestly thought it for the best. He would want out of a place like that too, more so if he was abused by customers. But it was Connor who had the chance to shoot. Yet, the Android didn't. 

What really sealed Hank’s thoughts on Connor's own deviance was at Kamski’s. First Connor's neon blue eyes lingered on the picture of Kamski and the woman named Amanda. His expression was unreadable, but the LED on his temple spun with a violent yellow. An indicator of conflicting thoughts in Connor's mind. But, Connor once more refused to shoot Chole, Kamski’s personal Android. She was pretty and obeyed his orders without flaw. But Connor held the gun in his hand, staring at her, while his LED flashed red. For a moment Hank thought Connor might do it. Then, something seemed to snap in Connor's eyes, because he lowered his gun and spat out a ‘No'.  
Hank was proud of his counterpart, even with the temptation of information, Connor showed proper human empathy and refused. 

So, when Hank had to choose between the real Connor and a mindless Android, he knew which one was his Connor.  
Connor was kind, and innocently empathetic. He loved human's, and took care not to upset Hank. So, watching Connor speak about Cole with watered down eyes that spoke volumes of how Connor wanted to be there for Hank. His shot rang out, and a small smile rested of both of their lips. 

“Do what you have to do.” Hank spoke, before watching an ecstatic Connor rush to convert every Android in the room. The sight was inspiring, and Hank knew he'd done the right thing.

Which is why Hank sat in front of ChickenFeed, it wasn't open due to Detroit's messy state, but it was a memorable place. Hank had begun to feel affection toward Connor here. Here is where Hank knew he could trust his life with Connor. Connor helped Hank after a suicidal breakdown, he wanted to die that night. But, Connor sobered him up and showed that he'd take care of him. That, he'd never abandon Hank. 

When the two embraced, Hank’s arms held to Connor tight enough that if he was Human he wouldn't be able to breath. And Connor's hands came up to tangle into Hank’s hair, an action that calmed the older man endlessly. And when they parted, a grin covered both their faces. 

“Let's go home.” Hank spoke, because Connor was free. But, he wasn't alone. He had a home. A home filled with old jazz music, and shitty choices of clothes. With a huge dog that thought he was a lap dog. And a man that was overwhelming full of adoration and affection for the Android.  
“Right,” Connor spoke, his grin falling to a soft smile, “home.”


End file.
